rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kimi'mela
Appearance She cuts a far more imposing figure than the average woman, standing at just about 6 feet, or 182cm. Her body is packed with strong muscles from her life of combat and travel, but is certainly not without its fair share of womanly curves, both aspects of which she takes great pride in. Her skin and hair offer a rare juxtaposition, the former dark from her father's Karamjan heritage, and the latter a dark reddish from her mother's own fiery red. Her dark eyes are from her father, completing a look of rather exotic beauty. She bears the scars of her years of travel, light streaks on her dusky skin. Her most visible is a cut under her left eye, the only one on her face. She is far from the textbook standard of beauty, but if you like amazons, prepare yourself for a broken heart. Story Early life Camille Méliès was born in Ardougne toward the end of the Fifth age, to a carpenter named Jacques, and his wife, Anne. She grew up in the town, and had every intention of growing up to continue her father's work. That was until the museum north of West Ardougne opened, however. She became immediately enamored with the mysteries that could be uncovered by historical research, and she got her first taste of it when the curator gave her a little task. Nothing serious, as she was still young, but it gave her the taste for questing. Questing for history, that is. In the years to come, "lore" would become just about her favorite word. Having been raised Saradominist, the Guthixian history of the town also raised her curiosity toward the other deities of Gielinor, particularly those of its history. During her remaining years in the area, she would seek out the Guardians of Armadyl whenever any of them came into town, and listened to their stories about their god, enamored with the mystery of the absent god, and hungering for more. Education and initial career When the time came for her to begin work, she convinced her parents that her passions lay elsewhere. She was going to study archaeology and history. With her parents' reluctant acceptance, she gathered her things and traveled far to the east, to Misthalin, to begin her education, beginning at the Varrock Museum. She didn't particularly stand out among her classmates, but nor was she a bad student, her strengths were simply quite evenly spread. As such, her excellent results came as a surprise to most, as her talent within the field proved to be greater than the sum of its parts. She began active work at the digsite east of Varrock less than two years after her arrival. The hazards of the occupation first became evident when, early on in her diggings, her team stumbled on a room full of animated skeletons that attacked them. She took some time out of her schedule after then, to receive some combat training, taking a particular liking to two-handed weapons, and gaining some taste for archery. Some time after that, the archaeological team caught wind of the Underground Pass beneath Ardougne and selected her for the task of finding what she could about it. Eager both to see home again, and to prove herself, she was on to of the task immediately. Getting in was easier said than done, but hungry for the mysteries that might lie within, she faked the symptoms of the plague and snuck over the wall and into the pass. But what happened next, between the time she went in and came back out, she does not speak of. The experience shocked her out of any underground exploration for several months, during which she went back to more reserved studies, back east once more. These endeavors bore some fruit, with her learning more about the Big High War God of the goblins, and also about the forgotten god Zaros, whom she connected to various artifacts found at the Varrock digsite. Her findings in the area earned her unexpected esteem, which granted her more freedom. She learned more about Zamorak too, but after her experience in the Pass, hatred toward him was already ingrained in her. Guthix fascinated her too, and during her stay, she felt her allegiance lean more towards him. Her experience in the Pass had instilled in her a fear of death, and respect for it as well, And with that came a seeking for something higher. Her search, though it remained primarily historical, had taken a turn for the more godly this time. Still, though Guthix seemed very good to her, she wasn't quite sure yet. The idea of total equality between good and evil just did not sit right with her. She hated evil, and all the more so after the Pass. In time, she began to swing more back toward Saradomin, but the various hypocrisies of the church- though she insisted, and continues to insist these are often overblown- kept her from really committing. Toward the end of her official career as an archaeologist, she decided to face her fear of caves and tackle a great challenge: the Temple of Lost Ancients. Her prestige among the archaeological community granted her the freedom and resources with which to plan her trip, and afraid though she was, she braved the cold, inhospitable mountains of Trollheim, and made her way to the Temple. She was immediately excited by the history of the dungeon, and even more by the living presence of those who had met their god firsthand. She initially went to the Bandosian Encampment and tried to learn what she could about their god. This, however, led her to quickly realize she did not like him. His ways encouraged, and even imposed ignorance on his followers, who were to follow orders blindly or die. She put on a smile and gave diplomacy her best go, however, for the sake of gathering information, and emerged a few papers of lore heavier. Armadyl's Eyrie was next for her. She had not learned anything of Armadyl in a very long time, and was eager to rectify that. She was saddened, however, as she learned how their lives had essentially been nothing but war from the moment of their birth. She had expected that of the Bandosians, but to live like this, as adherents to- as she learned- a peaceful god, was just too sad. She left the temple and returned to human lands, gathering as many things as she could take, and brought them back to the temple. Over the next few years she spent nearly all of her time traveling between the two locations, bringing supplies and commodities to the Aviansies and Saradominists of the Dungeon, hoping to bring some light to their lives. All the while, she kept her constituents and sponsors happy with new findings with which to fun her new altruistic endeavor. For her actions, she was given gifts, including tomes on the lore of the absent gods, which she gobbled up. This finally satisfied her search for which god to follow. Armadyl was, in her eyes, the clear choice, though she still held respect for Saradomin. In return for her actions, they also granted her an Aviansie name: Kimi'mela, which she immediately took to using over her human name. The Sixth Age After many months of trips to and from the Temple, she felt she had gathered all she could and bid her friends goodbye, at least for the time being. Her work in dangerous territory had gained her a reputation as something of a daredevil, and it wasn't long before she was tasked with something even more dangerous: An expedition into Morytania. Terrified but determined, she agreed, and with a team of whatever experts could be found, she headed east, across the Salve. The first weeks were a long blur of fear and sleeplessness, and before a month was through, two of the members of the expedition had quit. Kimi would later learn that one had died attempting to reach Paterdomus. Life became easier, however, after Varrock began sending mercenaries into the land. This granted them the opportunity to move more freely through the swamp, and as the weeks continued, she began to grow confident, and Morytania lost the abstract sense of terror it once inspired in her. Her visits to Burgh de Rott once again began to tug at her heartstrings the way the Temple of Lost Ancients had. These were people who had barely ever known hope. It wasn't long before her expeditions became opportunities to bring them fresh supplies of all kinds. In time, her fear of Morytania was completely replaced with compassion and pity. Time went on, and the world entered the sixth age so far from the news however, the Battle of Lumbridge and even the Bird and the Beast both went by before she had any idea what was going on. It was the threat of Tuska that finally drew her attention away from the land of the dead. Even then, she arrived only at then end, and was shocked to find a godless faction, and that they were the biggest contributors to the fight. This shook her. She, who was so devout in her reverence for the gods, could not reconcile the idea of purging their influence from the land. She had seen what people did when they did not face consequences for their actions, and she would not stand for it. She spent the following month in the company of Taw'paak, performing jobs for Armadyl, and learning more about him in the process. Armed now with a Tuska Spear bearing Armadyl's symbol, and a heart devoted to justice and understanding, she devoted her life to his service, though not yet in any official capacity. During this time she officially handed her resignation in back at the Varrock museum. Her return to the Temple of Lost Ancients after she had finished her work for Taw'paak, brought with it a surprise: The robes of a Warpriest of Armadyl. These, too, she wore proudly, often alternating between her two chosen outfits depending on her current chosen combat style. In time, she came to begin conversing with her god directly. Hearing him speak filled her with awe, yet at the same time, calmed her. He was so earnest and humble, she couldn't help but feel as though she was simply speaking with a friend whenever she was in his presence. She loved him, she realized. More than she had ever loved a man. And likely more than she ever would love again. In her eyes, he was the only beacon of hope in an uncertain future, and she would live for him. Joining the Guardians She sought out an official way to serve Armadyl, with more than just her actions as an individual to show for it. Her search took a long time to bear fruit, however. No group of Armadyleans she was looking for was recruiting for anything, or had the authority to do so. During her search she befriended some members of other factions, including a rather diplomatic Zamorakian. This one was eventually the one who informed her of a gathering of Armadyleans near the tower south of Falador. When she heard, she dropped everything she was doing and rushed over. At the foot of Armadyl's tower, she met the trio at the head of the organization and made her request to join them. Her eagerness and earnestness left little doubt among the Guardians that she would make a fine member of their order, and she was initiated that same day, atop the tower, within sight of Armadyl himself. She was later granted a heavy set of armor forged from the parts of the now decommissioned golems. Though it was mildly frustrating for her to learn that she was beginning at the bottom rank of their order in spite of her past work, it was her first step forward, and she accepted it, determined to rise quickly. First Assignment: Across the Salve The Guardians were contacted by the Saradominist Pacem Order of Yanille for an alliance, which they agreed to in a thoroughly pleasant negotiation. As a part of the deal, Archmage Cyrus Ambrose was to accompany the Order into Morytania, and Kimi offered to tag along, which both parties were okay with. The journey took several days, the party arriving by ship rather than crossing the Salve. Once there, they laid low for some time, during which Kimi helped out in a few small ways here and there. Her opportunities to get out often led to her getting frustrated at how edgy the vampyres were around here. The Guardians' services were eventually deemed unnecessary for the Pacem Order's primary goal, and Kimi and Cyrus ended up left out of it. During this time, Kimi befriended an ancient yet inquisitive Vyre named Draconis Belamorta, who had approached her in the bar in Canifis to ask about Armadyl. More than happy to oblige, Kimi regaled her with her usual explanation of the various gods' flaws and how Armadyl was different. Sufficiently won over, and not very subtly enamored with Kimi, Draconis was soon introduced to Cyrus, who was all for allowing a vampyre to join their ranks. Unable to return to Asgarnia until the Pacem Order's operation was finished, the trio spent a great deal of time together over the following week, Cyrus learning about ancient magics from the Vyre who had been alive during the days of Zaros, and Draconis growing more and more infatuated with Kimi, who was not oblivious to the fact. Eventually, Kimi straightened the issue up, explaining that she wasn't actually sure of her own preferences, and that at the moment her heart was taken by another. She urged Draconis to take things slowly, but that she also understood her feelings, as she had been the most friendly person the vampyre had gotten to know in several thousand years. Things were slightly awkward after that, but Kimi ensured they would remain fast friends. Finally, the Order finished their business and everybody returned to their headquarters. Cyrus cleared Draconis's membership with the other two heads of the order, while the vampyre wrestled with the question of whether or not to cross the Salve and become human. Kimi was of the opinion that remaining a Vyre would come with many benefits, but was open to whatever she chose. Cyrus then invited Duke Solus Spero in order to tell him of the development. Kimi objected strongly, but her voice carried no weight and the meeting took place anyway. It went even more disastrously than Kimi anticipated. Shell-shocked from the Morytania campaign, Solus immediately began to rant about vampyres, triggering Draconis's bloodlust. She teleported away before she could act on it, but Kimi was quick on her heels, having been carrying around a Games Necklace to get her to Burgh de Rott if she needed to. By chance, the necklace took her to almost the very spot where Draconis was, and Kimi gently encouraged her to come back. This backfired, however, as Draconis instead let her killer instinct take over and quickly returned to Armadyl's Tower, aiming to kill the Duke. Kimi arrived just in time to see Cyrus intervening. The Duke was not saved, however, as, consumed by the after effects of the traumatic campaign, and faced with a vyre that had left the cursed land, he stepped over the side of the floating island, plummeting to his death... It gets worse... Cyrus called for the other leaders of the Guardians to deliver them the bad news, while Kimi was sent to Yanille to summon the Duke's next of kin. She resisted, wanting to stay and check on Draconis, but ultimately grudgingly agreed to go, as her superiors insisted. She was given a teleport and rushed over to get it done as quickly as possible. After the brief and uneventful summons, she found a note addressed to her by Draconis. She had made her decision and had returned to Canifis in order to cross the Salve. Grabbing Cyrus, Kimi rushed to be there. The two of them argued against her change, but also both announced their support for her if she chose to continue anyway. She ultimately did, and to Kimi's dismay, the woman she changed into had lost all memory of her life as a Vyre, and still referred to her home, Darkmeyer, as Hallowvale. They teleported her to Rimmington, where Kimi lived, and gave her a bed, where Cyrus helped her to recover with his magic. When she awoke, he proceeded to dump information on her in a manner Kimi found quite tactless, and the two began to argue, thoroughly confusing the young lady who was out of her own time. Before any real progress could be made, the girl who had been Draconis was suddenly teleported away after her medallion flashed. Cyrus was able to track the teleport to Meiyerditch, and Kimi teleported after her without another word. Sore from paddling the boat from the Burgh at her top speed, Kimi very soon found herself wandering through the maze-like slum, asking after a nameless blonde girl. It was she who found Kimi, in the end, much to her relief. She still didn't trust her though, constantly accusing her of being a Drakan spy, which Kimi did her best to dispel. The two went to the girl's home where she found two skeletons that supposedly belonged to her parents, along with a note that said Draconis had killed them. Kimi explained to her that that was impossible, that Draconis was noble and had run away when demanded to kill by Drakan, not yet mentioning who Draconis was. Realizing that all of this was likely a trick, Kimi convinced the girl to come back with her across the Salve, and she brought her back to her home. At the entrance, she happened upon a friend of hers, Rowanius Vendragon, a war cleric of Saradomin. Hoping for some help figuring this out, she invited him in too. She spent some more time explaining to the lost girl how she came to be in the present age- grateful not to have Cyrus's lack of social skills to make things difficult. She brought the news to her slowly and gently, painting Draconis to be a noble being, which Kimi truly saw her as. As she finished, and assassin attacked them, Rowanius's divine premonition being the only thing that saved him from his initial ranged attacks. The girl from Hallowvale ran and hid upstairs while Rowanius and Kimi dealt with him. Once he divulged what little information he had, Rowanius let him go, much to Kimi's objection. Safe once more, the three sat back down to continue their discussion. The girl displayed an odd ability to read people's hormones, to Kimi's concern, and she turned it on Rowanius, asking him if he had feelings for Kimi. He confessed he did, but Kimi tried to turn him down gently, as she had with Draconis only a week before. Then the girl was teleported again. This time sent to a Drakan crypt beneath Burgh de Rott, she was eventually found by Kimi. The girl broke down crying, worried she would never escape Morytania, and claimed she could hear Drakan's voice. The two met with Rowanius again. Kimi asked to see the medallion, and when she was handed it, it somehow fused to the palm of her hand. When she tried to break it, it instead sent her flying into a wall, and soon after teleported the girl away. Now connected to the medallion however, Kimi knew exactly where she was, and was able to teleport straight there. The girl was apparently beginning to change back into a vyre. Before Kimi could try to do anything about it however, the medallion lashed out at her mind, and she blacked out. The end of a struggle When she came to, she found the girl in Brimhaven, near her home, having forgotten her once more. After a brief conversation, however, she began to remember her again, to Kimi's immense relief. She revealed that her name had been Gloria Hallow, and now she had merged with the memories of Draconis, and was now having something of an identity crisis. Kimi sat with her and talked at length, Cyrus soon joining them. The teleportation apparently no longer posing any issues, they were finally able to relax and really get to know each other, sharing in a few laughs. Gloria-conis was also able to de-fuse the medallion from Kimi's palm with a thought, ending that worry. Kimi and Gloria decided to do some sparring to see what she could do, and quickly determined that Gloria was quite capable. Still, her instinct to self-deprecate was strong, but Kimi was nothing if not understanding about it. Worry struck again, however, as Drakan's influence flared up again. Kimi took them back to Armadyl's Tower, where Cyrus performed a ritual in which he overpowered Drakan's lingering ghost and finally cast it out once and for all. The haze over her mind gone, the girl who had been both Gloria and Draconis, decided on a name to mark her new beginning: Serenity Hope. A little on the nose, but it earned her a hug from Kimi. One that Cyrus got to share in too, for his good work. Personality Kimi'mela can be described rather accurately with a single word: earnest. She believes in absolute honesty between friends, without pretense, and strives to always be an open book. She has very few secrets, if any at all. She can be trusted with them if it is necessary, however, as her belief in the greater good is deeply ingrained in her by her Saradominist upbringing. Similarly to Armadyl himself, she believes that diplomacy should be the first option to resolve conflict, and violence should be the last. Her earnestness is often seen as youthful and sometimes almost childish in nature. This, contrasts with her other aspect: motherliness. When faced with a conflict that doesn't directly involve her, she immediately takes on the attitude of a mother. She is kind and gentle, but firm where it is needed, and mature and level-headed for the sake of those she is helping. Her unique and loving manner, both youthful and motherly, has won the hearts of many over the years, but all have walked away disappointed. She had no interest in companionship beyond adventuring partners in her travels, and now with her love for Armadyl, that is unlikely to change. She accepts and is at peace with the fact that her god will never love her the way she loves him, for many many reasons. Kimi friend-zoning admirers is so common that it's become something of a running gag. Abilities and equipment Skills * Carpentry - Due to her upbringing. * Memory - Primarily for history. She's terrible with names, or remembering things she has to do. * Empathy - She can empathize to some degree with just about anybody. * Melee - With two-handed weapons in particular. * Strength - She prides herself in her impressive strength, and rarely misses a chance to put it to use. * Agility - Far more agile than her strong build would have you think. * Diplomacy - Her most prized skill. * Level head - You're more likely to see a Bandosian bow to Seren than to see her panic. Equipment * Armadylean heavy armor made of golem parts * Full Warpriest of Armadyl outfit * Tuska Spear of Armadyl * Armadyl cloak and pendant * Ranged Armadyl Power Armor * Omni Tiara (she really likes that thing for some reason) * Illuminated Book of Law Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Armadylean Category:Female